The Heat is On
by SorchaLawhir
Summary: COMPLETE A little meaningless fluff, Hermione and Severus


A/N: I just want to let you know that ** indicates a thought that the character is having.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish these characters were mine but they're not.  
  
The Heat is On  
  
Hermione Granger stepped through the large doors that opened onto the great hall. She stared up at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like that night sky. Hermione remembered the first time that she had entered, it had been seven years ago and she had been desperately hoping to become a Gryffindor. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the table and her friends, she couldn't imagine things being different now.  
  
Hermione had helped Harry defeat Voldemort over the summer. With the help of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape the dream team had managed to save the day again. It had been slightly anti-climatic instead of a huge battle it had been a surprise attack, which had been what Dumbledore had wanted thus sparring everyone from a bloody battle.  
  
"Hermione" called Harry "Hermione are you there?"  
  
Hermione looked up and nodded "I was just remembering" Harry nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes, it's really our last year" Harry said with a smile "Then we can work at becoming aurors"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry had agreed long ago that they would become aurors and work for the Ministry. But things had changed and Hermione no longer wanted that but she hadn't had the nerve to tell Harry and Ron that yet.  
  
"I can't believe that this year I won't have an excuse not to study" said Ron sadly. Harry and Hermione laughed  
  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something Ron" said Harry still laughing.  
  
Hermione felt a heat coming off her back and turned to look for the source. As she looked around the great hall her chestnut eyes meet with onyx ones Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she saw a small smile grace his face. She returned the smile as her heart started pounding *why didn't I realize how handsome he is?* she thought to herself *perhaps not in the traditional way but still, wait what am I thinking?*  
  
"Earth to Hermione" Hermione was startled out of her daze as Harry's words cut through her fogged brain.  
  
"Hermione were you staring at Snape?" asked Ron his voice dangerously quiet.  
  
"No" said Hermione slowly "Just at the Professors in general"  
  
Ron calmed, Hermione had learned a few years ago that Ron had deep feelings for her and tended to get very jealous about her being with other men except Harry of course. Hermione cared for Ron like a brother and loved him very much but she could not bring herself to think of Ron in that way she found it creepy!! He was just. too like a brother.  
  
"So have you decided what classes you're going to take?" asked Harry "Coz last year you did too much"  
  
Hermione smiled "Yes I admit last year was a nightmare trying to study and work for the order was awful" Hermione, Harry and Ron and all become members of the Order of the Phoenix, which was a great honor and more work than Hermione had realized.  
  
"Actually I'm only going to do Advanced Charms, Advance Potions and Advanced Transfiguration only"  
  
"Good Harry and I have decided to do Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration and DADA" said Ron cheerily  
  
Hermione smiled "But we may not all stay in Advanced Transfiguration since no everyone can become an Animagus"  
  
~~*~~  
  
The three Gryffindors headed towards their first class of the term, which was Potion with Professor Snape. As they sat down they saw only two other students Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. While both students had fought against Voldemort they weren't exactly friends with the Gryffindors. Professor Snape walked into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. He stalked to his desk and turned to face the small class.  
  
"Thank Heavens" he said with a sneer "Most of the dunderheads have not returned to my class" He emphasized most.  
  
The class continued with Professor Snape detailing what potions they would be covering this year and exactly how much work he expected from them. He clearly stated that if the work requirements were not met then those persons would be removed from the class.  
  
Most of the trios' classes were like this and most of the first week was sorting through classes and research. In Harry and Ron's opinion it was too much work for the first week back but Hermione pointed out that they needed to now prove that they could do research by themselves.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Professor Robert Flinski sat in the staff room reading the essays that his class had written. He taught advanced transfiguration, in other words he taught students how to become an animagi. The essays that he was reading were about why the students wanted to become animagi. He had been most impress by Miss Granger's report. He was still reading when Professor McGonagall had entered.  
  
"Robert, how does it go?"  
  
"Well, I think that Mr. Weasley may not be cut out to be an animagus Minerva"  
  
"Oh he will be unhappy but he'll get over it, how big is the class?  
  
"Six, five after."  
  
Minerva paused and frowned slightly before speaking "I understand that Miss Granger is in the class"  
  
"Yes, the first girl to do it in years" he said distractedly  
  
"You'll be careful won't you Robert you don't want her to go.well you won't start the transformation until late Nov."  
  
"Minerva I think that I know how to teach my class" Robert answered curtly  
  
"Of course"  
  
~~*~~  
  
The weeks passed and Hermione found her classes demanding but enjoyable she found that she now had the time to make her work as in-depth as she pleased but also had the time to be with Harry and Ron. She had found Charms remarkable easy to master; Potions were a little more difficult as she found herself a little distracted by Professor Snape's presence. But transfiguration was by far the most difficult; though she was still top of her class.  
  
"Now that you have all mastered the art of mediation and learned how to clear your minds, you must learn how to feel for your surroundings and you'll find that the animal will come to you"  
  
Hermione sat comfortably and tried to "feel" her surroundings she was about to give up when she felt something change, she saw the animal appear in her mind and was shocked out of her calm. As she opened her eyes she began to laugh. Professor Flinski frowned at her.  
  
"Professor you said that the animal that we would become would be something that we had a connection with" Professor Flinksi nodded "Well then I would like to know what connection I have with a silver wolf"  
  
"Ah Miss Granger I said you would have a connection I did not say that you would understand it, but wolves are very loyal much like Gryffindors are they not?" Hermione frowned she hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I got it, I got it" called Harry happily "I'm an owl"  
  
Gradually the other three members of the class found their animals, Draco turned out to be a snake, Justin was a cat and George (a hufflepuff) was a rat. Unfortunately George was so unhappy that he stood and informed the Professor that he would no longer be studying transfiguration and promptly left the classroom. Draco laughed.  
  
"Excellent you are all coming on wonderfully" he paused "I think we could try part of the transformation" the whole class were ecstatic. "First I want you to try and change something small like your hand or you teeth."  
  
The rest of the class was spent practicing the small changes back and forth; Hermione changed her hair to the silver color of her wolf pelt. Harry burst out laughing when she did it.  
  
"Hermione you've gone grey" most of the class erupted with laughter even Professor Flinski smiled broadly. Annoyed Hermione decided to change something else she began to concentrate hard focusing harder and harder on the image of the wolf, she was barely aware that the class had stopped laughing and was gasping instead.  
  
Hermione stretched her paws as she looked down she realized that she had changed for whole form and was now a silver wolf. She trotted over to the mirror in the corner of the room and looked. "Oh yes this is perfect" she thought to herself.  
  
Professor Flinski walked over "Very impressive Miss Granger if not what I asked" he turned to address the class "you should all return to you human forms now as it is time for lunch."  
  
A few moments later Hermione was herself again and being congratulated by Harry.  
  
"Hermione that was amazing wait till Ron hears he'll be well impressed"  
  
Hermione didn't answer as she was feeling a strange tingling sensation, but dismissed it.  
  
"Class just one thing, don't change outside this class as you still need guidance and the castle is spelled to inform the headmaster should you try it"  
  
The class all nodded.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sat down for lunch Ron came storming over "Please tell me you had a better day than me"  
  
Harry looked at Ron "Well Hermione transformed herself into a wolf" Hermione grinned widely and Ron suddenly broke out into a grin as well "That's brilliant Hermione, really bloody brilliant"  
  
"I didn't realize that I had done it at first" she said sheepishly "Does this smell good or what?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked puzzled "Seriously has it ever smelt this good before?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione nothing's different" Harry looked concerned "Hermione you haven't got wolf senses or anything have you?  
  
Hermione laugh "Yeah right Harry" Hermione made an obvious sniffing motion and gasped at all the smells that came to her nose.  
  
"Oh my I think." Hermione ran out of the Hall and towards the library without looking back and without seeing a concerned Professor Snape following her.  
  
She entered the library and went straight for the transfiguration section and pulled out several books. Before she was able to turn and go sit down a voice spoke "Miss Granger is you ill, because if so you should be in the infirmary?"  
  
Hermione whirled round to find herself face to face with Severus Snape.  
  
"Professor" she said "I.err.well had some last minute research"  
  
Severus frowned he knew that Hermione only stuttered when she was frightened. He lowered his voice and spoke "Hermione perhaps I can help?"  
  
Hermione smiled she had spent weeks perfecting the potion that helped kill Voldemort with Severus and as a result they were on a first name basis, only in private of course.  
  
"Well, actually yes in transfiguration today I fully transformed for the first time and now it seems that my senses aren't quite what they used to be"  
  
Severus smiled and nodded motioning for Hermione to sit in one and the large chairs. "You see if the animal that you transform into has senses that are much more acute than your human ones then you will retain those senses"  
  
Hermione gasped "Really, that would explain why my eyesight hasn't changed since its better while I'm human." Hermione began to calm herself "Thank you Severus" she said very quietly.  
  
Severus gave her a smile "You're welcome, though I'm surprised that Professor Flinski didn't say anything, it doesn't happen to everyone only those who have a deep connection with their animal"  
  
Hermione smiled again and laughed "I have a deep connection with a."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang for class and Hermione stood "I have Charms; I'll see you in class Professor Snape"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Severus watched Hermione leave the library she had grown into a brilliant young woman, "Beautiful too, if only."  
  
"Severus?" Minerva had appeared behind him "Who is?"  
  
Severus looked up "You are" he said smoothly. Minerva laughed "My dear boy you are a bad liar"  
  
"Perhaps" Severus stood and left Minerva in the library he was still thinking about Hermione and animagi. *I didn't think that girls.no she is definitely a woman, were allowed to changed form fully until after November.*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione got to her charms class in time and tried to focus on the lesson, but instead she found herself feeling antsy, she wanted out, she wanted to run. Hermione forced her thoughts onto the lesson but to no avail. She started feeling hot, the heat seemed to increase getting hotter and hotter but looking at her classmates she saw no change in them. Unconsciously her fingers started clawing at the desk. When she heard the scratching sound she looked down to see claws where her fingernails should be and deep claw marks in the desk.  
  
"Ahh" she moaned and stood "Professor may I visit Madame Pomfrey I am unwell"  
  
"Of course Miss Granger" said Professor Flitwick concerned  
  
Hermione left heading for the infirmary, however on her way there she passed the main door leading outside which was open. She looked around and crept out. Hermione walked to the lake and sat down trying to think. The relief had been almost immediate she was outside, not trapped.  
  
"This is weird I've never felt trapped at Hogwarts" she murmured to herself.  
  
Hermione sat by the lake well into the early evening not noticing time pass her by. She heard footsteps coming towards her but she knew they belonged to Harry so it was fine.  
  
"Hermione, are you coming to dinner?" Harry asked "It took me ages to find you, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just needed to get some fresh air, I'll be fine"  
  
Hermione walked with Harry towards the great hall. Once she had entered and sat down she begun to feel enclosed. She forced the feeling away and concentrated on her food.  
  
Up at the staff table Severus was watching Hermione something seemed different about but he couldn't put his finger on quite what it was.  
  
"What is different?" he murmured to himself  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning; she had tossed and turned in her bed most of the night. Grumpily she got showered and dressed and headed to breakfast without Harry or Ron.  
  
"Hermione, what happened this morning?" asked Ron he was a little annoyed that his Hermione had left without him.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Ron, just don't today" she replied still grumpy  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about? We're a couple we're meant to wait for each other"  
  
Hermione was furious *He doesn't own me, no-one owns me* Hermione stood up and glared at Ron *I could never be with him*. There was a small voice in Hermione's head that was telling her that she was overreacting but she ignored it.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked angrily "We are not together and we will never be together" Hermione's voice was rising in volume "Frankly I'm fed up with having to put up with you" Hermione stormed from the hall.  
  
Ron and Harry sat still looking confused "Ron I think something's up with Hermione"  
  
Most of the hall was silent having witnessed Hermione's outburst. However only Severus was frowning "Hermione always said that she wouldn't risk hurting the boy's feeling, so what was that?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore was also curious (his eyes weren't twinkling now).  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione appeared in the potions lab after Harry and Ron, but decided to take her normal seat at the front in front of them. Harry nudged Ron and motioned towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione about." he began, without even turning round she answered  
  
"Don't"  
  
Ron threw his hands up; he was now just as riled as Hermione. Professor Snape chose that moment to enter to class. He looked around the room his eyes lingered a little longer on Hermione though no-one noticed.  
  
"Today we will be brewing a truth potion, I trust that you are already aware of the ingredients" he sneered at them knowing that only Hermione would know. The class began scrambling for their books and searching while Hermione headed to the supply closet. Severus followed her.  
  
"Hermione what happened at breakfast?" he asked quietly  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Severus and took a deep breath breathing in his scent. The change was dramatic her shoulders loosened and the tension seemed to disappear from her body. "I don't know I was just frustrated"  
  
Severus frowned "Miss Granger you were furious with Mr. Wealsey"  
  
"Yes, no, I." Hermione couldn't understand why she now felt as if the world was right again. Severus was concerned Hermione was one of the few women who didn't suffer mood swings; he decided to keep a closer eye on her. *It's for her benefit* he tried to rationalize *yeah you tell yourself that, you're pathetic.*  
  
Hermione returned to the cauldron feeling better and then feeling guilty *I was so horrible to Ron* thinking back Hermione couldn't understand why she had lost her temper.  
  
"Ron I'm sorry I just didn't sleep well."  
  
"Hermione you lot it with me why?"  
  
"I'm.well." Hermione decided to be honest "I don't like you saying that we're a couple" She waited a breath for Ron's reaction.  
  
Ron looked confused and then angry "What we are"  
  
Hermione sighed "No we're not Ron please let this go"  
  
"NO" Ron shouted. Severus' head snapped up Mr. Weasley that will be 10 points for disrupting the class"  
  
Ron stayed quiet at Harry's request, and his promise that they would sort this out later.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione went to lunch after Charms and her foul mood had returned, she felt trapped and angry and it was so hot.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said. Hermione nodded to him but said nothing, she was free this afternoon and she wanted to go back to the lake. It was calm there and she could think in peace with these *idiots* bothering her. The small voice from this morning returned *that's not fair is it?*  
  
As soon as she had finished Hermione the hall and returned to her room to grab her cloak and went outside to the lake.  
  
Hermione had been sat watching the water ripple as the squid moved about, the water calmed her.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Asked Professor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione started she hadn't heard him approach no-one could sneak up on her since she had gained her wolf senses. "Yes Professor"  
  
"You seem deep in thought, can I assist?"  
  
"No thank you Professor I just seem to have a short fuse today"  
  
Albus smiled "Yes I noticed that my dear, I trust a good night's sleep will do the trick"  
  
Hermione nodded "I'm sure it shall" Albus left her to ponder in thought alone.  
  
Hermione sat and waited she wasn't sure how much time had passed but she suddenly came to a decision. "It's not like I'm in the castle, and I know what I'm doing" she muttered to herself.  
  
Hermione moved into a shadow that had formed since the sun was setting and focused hard the change took almost no time at all. She stretched her legs and let out a growl *Yes this is freedom* she thought and a silver wolf bounded off towards the forbidden forest.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Albus was in the staff room when Faukes flew in screeching. Albus went to his office to find that a student had transfigured herself. Severus had followed seeing the painting change he saw that Hermione was in the forbidden forest.  
  
"I thought the girl had a modicum of sense" said Severus acidly "I will return with her" Severus left in a hurry while he had sounded angry for the moment he was worried about Hermione.  
  
Albus watched his Potions Master leave, he smiled knowing Severus' mind "Hmm.I wonder" he whispered to himself.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione was bounding through the forest finally happy, *I don't know why I didn't think of this before* she thought. She had come across a boggart and had growled fiercely chasing it away.  
  
Hermione was full out sprinting when out of the corner of her eye she saw Firenze and slowed he was running beside her.  
  
"Little One I believe that one of your Professors is calling you" He motioned behind her.  
  
Hermione stopped and listened, very faintly she heard a voice. Her nodded her thanks to the centaur and ran back to the lake at full sped. On the edge of the forest she saw and heard Severus very clearly.  
  
"MISS GRANGER" He bellowed he was already at the lake and was heading for the forest. Hermione noted he looked murderous.  
  
Hermione ducked behind some trees and changed back to her human form. As she walked out to Severus he saw her and stopped waiting for her to come to him.  
  
"Miss Granger would you care to explain yourself?" he sneered.  
  
Hermione stood in front of Severus and looked him in the eye, she could see how angry he was but for some reason she didn't care. Before she realized what she was going a low growl escaped her throat. It was a warming to back off.  
  
Severus looked livid as a growl escaped his throat to; it came from deep within him. He knew what her sound had meant and it had just made him angrier *How dare she challenge Me.* Severus noted an unusual scent on Hermione, one that he remembered but couldn't quite place.  
  
Hermione looked at Severus her eyes were silver another growl escaped but this was different it was more playful. Something within her knew that challenging Severus was not a good idea.  
  
Severus looked at Hermione closely and saw the silver eyes, "Hermione?" Severus got slightly nervous when she smiled seductively.  
  
"Hermione what's going on?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer but another growl escaped her throat.  
  
"Hermione, you fully transformed without the supervision of a teacher, to make things worse you went into the forbidden forest alone" Severus took a breath before continuing "Have you totally lost your mind?"  
  
Hermione looked at Severus confused and cocked her head on one side, a mournful whine left her mouth this time but her eyes never left his.  
  
Severus looked at Hermione carefully and finally identified the strange scent on her. "Oh God Hermione, I'm so sorry" Severus was relieved he now understood her behavior.  
  
Hermione looked confused but forced herself to speak "Why Severus?" She was surprised to find that it was very difficult.  
  
He looked at her incredulously "You really don't know do you? You're.well you're ill but don't worry it will pass I'll take you up to the infirmary"  
  
Hermione hadn't moved "Hermione we must go inside" Severus commanded  
  
Severus lead Hermione to the infirmary his anger was returning but this time it wasn't directly at Hermione.  
  
Upon entering the infirmary Severus took Poppy aside "Poppy Hermione is well.I think she's in heat"  
  
Poppy gasped "What are you sure?" Severus nodded  
  
"She is able to fully transform into an animal" Severus had began seething "Doesn't he knew who dangerous it is?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of her until it's over" said Poppy gently.  
  
"Poppy I must leave now, but I'll get Minerva to come up" with that Severus left with his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Poppy walked towards Hermione "Don't worry deary you'll be find in a while"  
  
Hermione stared at Poppy a moment before saying "I feel really strange, like I'm losing control" Hermione tried to think but her brain wasn't co- operating.  
  
"I.felt trapped.needed to be outside"  
  
Poppy watched Hermione struggle with word this wasn't a good sign. "Hermione I need you to lie down"  
  
Hermione did and watched while Poppy performed a scanning charm, a grimace crossed her features. "Hermione I need you to concentrate on my voice."  
  
Hermione tried to listen to the rest but it stopped making sense, she didn't understand "Why can't I understand, what's happening to me?" Hermione started to get frightened she slipped off the bed and backed away to the wall with slow whining sounds coming from her throat.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus went straight to the staff room where he found Robert marking papers.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" he roared. Unfortunately most of the professors were in the staff room at this moment. Robert blushed "What are you talking about Severus?"  
  
Albus entered seeing his Potions Master completely irate was not a good thing. "Severus, Robert my office now." While Albus hadn't raised his voice his tone was clearly not to be argued with so Severus and Robert followed to his office.  
  
"Severus what's going on?"  
  
"This imbecile has foolishly taught his transfiguration class to fully transform"  
  
Robert looked up annoyed "Of course I have that's what they are trying to learn". He disliked people questioning his teaching, particularly Severus.  
  
"But Hermione is in your class" Severus all but shouted, Albus frowned worriedly while Robert was still confused. Seeing his confusion Severus yelled "Must I spell it out for you?"  
  
Albus looked at Severus "Are you sure Severus?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster, I have taken her to the infirmary"  
  
Robert was still thinking when suddenly the realization dawned on his face "Oh no I forgot about Miss Granger"  
  
Severus sneered at him "You didn't notice that she was female?"  
  
Robert looked concerned "Is Miss Granger alright?"  
  
Severus was still angry, Robert had endangered his Hermione *Now where did that come from?* he thought. "Miss Granger is in the infirmary but she is most understandable upset" he sneered again.  
  
"Headmaster, Severus I am sorry I had completely forgotten about females experiencing heat"  
  
At that moment Minerva entered catching the tail end of the conversation. She looked directly at Albus "Miss Granger?" he nodded. Minerva didn't wait for anything else she headed directly to the infirmary.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hermione? It's alright love really you're safe now" Poppy spoke softly trying to comfort Hermione.  
  
Hermione continued whining with tears falling down her face, but as soon as Poppy edged closer she let out a warning growl. Poppy stopped.  
  
Minerva walked in to find Hermione sat in a corner crying and Poppy on the floor trying to coax her out.  
  
"Poppy?" Poppy backed away from Hermione before she got up.  
  
"Minerva, she's a real mess, I had hoped to be able to sedate her and then using the sleeping draught get her through it that way"  
  
"But?"  
  
"She's too far gone, there's too much animal on the surface, heaven knows there's only one way through this now"  
  
"Poppy you can't be serious, she's a student"  
  
"I know that but she'll soon get tired of whining at me and will go in search of a mate"  
  
Albus and Robert appeared at the door. Albus always had a knack of knowing when he was needed.  
  
"Albus we have a problem?" Poppy motioned towards Hermione in the corner. Robert gasped and moved towards to Hermione  
  
"I can see that Poppy"  
  
"Oh Miss Granger I'm so sorry I had no idea what." Robert had been walking closer to Hermione as he spoke he had just reached out to her when her head snapped up.  
  
Hermione eyed Robert a moment she sniffed him and growled *No he's not like me* she thought. Hermione's mind had almost been completely taken over by the wolf's instincts. Robert hadn't moved and Hermione growled again louder this time.  
  
"Minerva, Poppy is right it is the only solution now"  
  
Minerva nodded sadly "I know Albus but what if no-one is the same animal as her?"  
  
Robert slowly moved away from Hermione, and now spoke up "Miss Granger is a silver wolf" Minerva looked surprised while Albus nodded. But all three turned when they heard Poppy gasp.  
  
Severus was walking towards Hermione, she watched as he got nearer *yes, yes he's right he's the one* Hermione whined sadly.  
  
A small moan came from Severus and he got nearer, he reached over and touched her shoulder. He had been drawn to the infirmary.  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye "Severus.what's.happening?" she stuttered forcing words had become almost impossible.  
  
"Shh Hermione it's alright really"  
  
Hermione moaned again in pain this time. Severus realized that she had been trying to stop the change from happening *Most impressive* he thought proudly. "Hermione let go its safe I promise"  
  
"Well that settles it" said Albus, Poppy and Minerva left Hermione and Severus in peace.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione let go and felt herself changing, moments later she realized the change was finished. Severus looked her and saw a beautiful silver wolf before him.  
  
"I should have known" he smiled and started his own change.  
  
Hermione watched Severus curiously when the change had finished for Severus she could see that he was a silver wolf too.  
  
Severus nuzzled Hermione she returned his affections. He trotted towards the door and pawed at it until it opened and trotted out Hermione close on his heels.  
  
He led her outside to the lake once there he suddenly turned growled once and bounded off. Hermione gave chase. This game continued for a time each chasing the other. Until Severus caught Hermione and pinned her beneath him he growled gently she in turn licked his face.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione was cold she snuggled deeper into her bed only to feel it move! She sat up and looked at her surroundings; she was by the lake with Severus Snape. His arm was still around her waist, she looked at his features carefully he looked so peaceful and so calm. She settled down again next to him, truly happy for the first time in months.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus awakened and looked down to the mass of curly brown curls on his arm. Hermione Granger was lying in his arms. As he listened carefully he realized she was awake.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" He was dreading her response but the fact that he had woken with her still with him was a good sign right?  
  
"Yes" she at up so that she could look him in the eye "Thank you Severus I don't what would have happened if you hadn't come"  
  
Severus smiled "You would probably have attack Poppy" Hermione giggled  
  
"That would have been hard to fix"  
  
"Hermione.we should." Severus stuttered he didn't want Hermione to leave his arms but he was still a teacher.  
  
"Can't we wait just a little it's still very early"  
  
Severus nearly gasped "Hermione you mean you want to stay here.with me?"  
  
"Yes" she answered simply lying back down.  
  
Severus smiled and pulled her closer to him *She wants to be here* Severus' heart was pounding.  
  
Half an hour later Severus forced himself to sit up bringing Hermione with him. "We must get up love"  
  
Hermione smiled at the endearment "Severus when.when we worked together over the summer did you.err.feel."  
  
"Yes Hermione" Severus stood and helped Hermione to her feet "I think that had we not have been coming back to Hogwarts I would have."  
  
Hermione reached up and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips pressed together firmly Hermione slipping her tongue against his. The world seemed to fall away for both of them. Severus wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him pressing himself against her. Hermione moaned into the kiss.  
  
Her moan had brought Severus to his senses he pulled away "Hermione, we shouldn't." as he looked into her eyes he saw they had clouded over with desire.  
  
"Gods help me" he said as he leaned down and kissed her again. When he stopped he still didn't let her go.  
  
Hermione giggled "You were saying Professor?"  
  
Severus smiled at her "I was? I got too distracted Miss Granger"  
  
Hermione suddenly got serious "Severus I don't.I mean.I."  
  
"Hermione you can say anything to me?" he said knowing that she was struggling to say something.  
  
"Severus I.well I love you" Hermione paused searching his features for a reaction. He relaxed instantly and pulled her closer (not that they could get much closer anyway).  
  
"Oh Hermione I love you too" He said "Ever since we worked together you're all I can think about"  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Hermione looking up at him.  
  
"Tread very carefully and be very discreet."  
  
Hermione held hands with Severus as they entered the main doors. He paused and looked at her "Might I suggest a change of clothing Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her clothes and laughed "Yes that might be wise; I'll see you later though, won't I?"  
  
"Of course my love" Severus watched her walk towards the Gryffindor tower before heading down to the dungeons.  
  
*She loves me, how could a brilliant beautiful witch like her want me* Severus couldn't believe just how lucky he was.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione crept into Gryffindor tower and into her room, she quickly changed into her dressing grown and grabbed a towel, while throwing her robes into the laundry.  
  
"Hermione is that you?" asked Lavender who was still half asleep.  
  
"Yep I'm just going for a shower before breakfast"  
  
"Pomfrey said you were ill or something"  
  
"Yes but I'm fine now, see you in a bit" Hermione left the room and showered by the time she returned Lavender and the other girls had woken up and were almost dressed.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Morning"  
  
"You better now?"  
  
"Yeah are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks" answered Hermione in reality she felt more than a little sore. In the shower she had seen a huge bite mark on her shoulder. Fortunately her shirt collar covered it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Down in the dungeon Severus had also showered and changed. He had had to make a healing potion for his chest which had had a large bite mark. The potion had healed the bite but there was still a scar. Since the mark had been made by Hermione Severus decided that he didn't mind; besides as a wolf she had been making him as her mate. With that in mind Severus poured some of the potion into a vile he had a feeling Hermione might need it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione entered the common room and saw Ron and Harry about to walk out of the door.  
  
"Wait for me" she called  
  
Harry and Ron turned "Hermione, McGonagall said that you were ill"  
  
"I'm better now thank you"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione carefully before saying "Yeah McGonagall said that it had affected your moods"  
  
Hermione nodded "Ron I am sorry about shouting at you"  
  
"So we're a couple again?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione could almost feel her hackles rise "No Ron we're not a couple" she paused noticing Ron was becoming angry "We're family". Ron's mouth dropped "Ron you are like a brother to me"  
  
"Wait but Hermione."  
  
Harry intervened "Hermione so now that you are better I hope you'll be coming to hogsmead with us tomorrow"  
  
Hermione nodded "I wouldn't miss it"  
  
The trio walked to the great hall. As they did Hermione could tell that her senses we're still very acute, which she decided she was comfortable with. *I mean if Severus doesn't mind then why should I?* she thought *hmm Severus.*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus was sat at the staff table waiting for Hermione to enter; he was worried that she hadn't got back in time to fool her friends that she had been there all night. Although he supposed she could fabricate some story.  
  
Albus sensing his thoughts smiled and then said "As long as you're discreet Severus"  
  
Severus Snape almost blushed. "Thank you Headmaster we will"  
  
The End 


End file.
